


Quarterback Sneak

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Meme 2020, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome, all consensual shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: From the January 2020 Kinkmeme Prompt:cheerleaders Clarke and Josie have a threesome with quarterback Bellamy after the game. College so no underage.I know just enough about college football to be dangerous, and I know nothing about the inner workings of fraternities and sororities!   Enjoy this for the filth that is!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Quarterback Sneak

There ain’t no party like a Sigma Nu party, especially after the Braves have won against their fiercest rival. They are one win away from being bowl eligible for the first time in 30 years. The booze if flowing and probably illegal drugs.

Star quarterback Bellamy Blake is holding court in the living room, and by holding court we mean he is on the sofa, a redhead on one arm and a brunette on the other. Heather (#1 redhead) is sitting beside him, his hands down her leggings. Heather (#2 brunette) is on the other side, he has her hands down his jeans. The girls are kissing each other, Bellamy is just watching them, letting them do with each other whatever they want.

The door slams, the pictures on the wall behind the sofa rattle. The portraits of Sigma Nu alumni of the 1990 Rose Bowl look down on him. He wonders sometimes what the quarterback and wide receiver of that team would think of him. He doesn’t actually care.

“OK, Freshmen bitches, party’s over.” Josie says, walking over to Heather #1 and yanking her off the couch. Heather #1 scrambles to pull her pants up, too scared of Josie to say anything. It’s the thing Bellamy admires most about Josie, well aside from her cock sucking skills, she isn’t afraid of anyone. Heather #2 follows. Walks past Clarke on her way out. Clarke just stares at her. The thing he admires most about Clarke, other than the way she claws at his back as she comes, is that she can get whatever she wants just by glaring.

The two blondes are standing in front him, cheer skirts barely past their asses, long hair done in the same braid.

How they settled on being co-captains of the Cheer team this season is a conversation he never wants to hear about. Well, if it involves sexual favors he’ll take one for them team.

Josie and Clarke sit down beside him. To hell with Fumbling Freshman, give him twenty two year old girls with all the experience any day. Especially from Josie and Clarke, separtetly or together. It truly makes no difference.

“Blake, take the damn party to your room. I don’t want to have to explain to Indra why we need the couch steam cleaned, again.” Sometimes, Monty can be such a kill joy.

“Gladly,” Josie says. She stands and pulls Clarke off the couch, Clarke then grabs Bellamy’s hand and they head up the stairs toward his room.

The sounds of LIzzo are thumping through the house when they reach his room at the end of the hall. Their clothes are on a pile in the floor, both girls flop on the bed waiting for him to join them. No sooner does he lay down on the bed than Josie is straddling his hips, grinding against him. Clarke sits up and kisses Josie, her hands traveling over Josie’s body. Josie’s tits aren’t nearly as big as Clarke’s but she still loves feeling Josie up. Clarke leans down and takes one of Josie’s pert nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the flesh, licking in a way Bellamy can see her tongue on Josie’s skin. Josie grinds down on him harder, making him even harder than he was to begin with. 

His cock isn’t even in Josie, it’s still laying between them, which Clarke uses to her advantage. She leans forward and takes the head in her mouth. He tries to push Josie up and off him so he can roll her over, but her weight combined with Clarke pushing against him to keep him down are too much for him to overcome. They are feisty tonight.

Clarke settles her cunt over his mouth, as Josie reaches into the nightstand where he keeps the condoms. She finally moves to sink down onto his cock, after Clarke rolls the condom on him. He has to fight to not to come on the damn spot. The girls settle onto a rhythm above him, taking what they need from him. He loves it when they are like this. It’s not long before Josie is coming around him. Clarke is still on his face, his tongue swirling around her clit, dipping into her cunt every so often. Josie collapses on top of him, her fingers grazing Clarke’s clit as Bellamy’s mouth works it’s magic on her. It’s not long before Clarke can’t hold back any longer, her cunt gushes as she comes.

He lets them lay there, breathing heay, their hands roaming over each other and him. 

He reaches over and kisses Clarke, rolling her so he cages her in. She wraps her legs around him as he sinks into her rocking her hips against his. 

“Come on guys, you can’t leave me out,” Josie pouts, reaching over to kiss Clarke again. She really is a fucking brat. Bellamy surprises them both flipping Clarke over so he can take her from behind. Josie scoots up the bed so Clarke can get her mouth on her cunt. Every time Bellamy rocks into Clarke, Josie squirms more. It’s not long before Josie comes again, and she moves down the bed to kiss Clarke again. Bellamy can feel Clarke’s orgam building and he comes not long after her.

He goes into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and comes back to find both girls mostly dressed. They are wearing their underwear and each has raided his dresser for a white tee shirt that belongs to him. They are trying to decide on something from Netfilx. 

**  
He wakes up the next morning, a girl on each side. Both of them are curled up with a leg thrown over him. It’s his favorite way to wake up.

He squirms out from under them, heads for the shower. The part he hates most about Alumi Weekend is having brunch with the former players from the house. This year, however Mr. Quarterback and Mr. WideReceiver 1990 have invited him to lunch with their wives. He must have impressed them with his skills yesterady even though he doesn’t want to impress them. They were legacies with parents who supported him. He fought his way for a spot on the team and only joined a Frat because the coach told him to Freshman year.  
He leaves Josie and Clarke in his bed, goes for a drive through the country around campus to clear his head. He is going to need it. He pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant at 11 sharp, parks his beat up Toyota on the opposite side of the lot from their Escalades. He straightens his tie, tries to tame his curls a little, pulls his back up straight and walks in.

The hostess escorts him to the backroom, he is suprised to see the two men sitting there alone. 

“Bellamy, so glad you could join us.” Jake stands up and shakes his hand, points to the chair between him and Russell. “Abby and Simone will be here shortly.” He takes a seat between the two men. He wonders if they would be so polite with him if he knew the things he did with their little girls. He’s pretty sure that’s a big no.

“Apparently the girls wanted to show them something this morning. I hope they aren’t giving you a hard time this season.”

“Of course not,” Bellamy says. The men turn their heads as their wives walk in, followed by Josie and Clarke, looking way more respectable than they did last night.

Maybe he should have fucked them under the portraits of their fathers.


End file.
